It is known that such filtering plants have a plurality of filter units, which are parallel connected to a line for crude gas and to a line for purified gas. Mostly, each filter unit contains a plurality of so-called filter cassettes, through which the crude gas stream flows sequentially, the flow direction being usually from the downside to the upside in doing so. The removed dust particles are deposited on the filter and form a filter cake. Through the growth of the filter cake, the flow resistance of the filter cassette increases. When a certain limit pressure is exceeded therein, a cleaning process of the filter cassette takes place automatically, in a pneumatic way for instance. The filter cake cleaned away is collected in a collecting space below the filter cassette and thereafter it is taken out of the filtering plant.
It is known to install a collecting vessel below each collecting space of a filter unit, into which the filter cake which was cleaned away is filled in. Such a handling is relatively sumptuous, because one collecting vessel has to be provided for each filter unit at a time, which must be replaced by an empty one from time to time.
However, it is also known to connect all the outlets openings of the collecting spaces with each other and to lead the connection line to a central dust collector. An additional conveyor serves for the transportation of the dust into the central dust collector. In this measure, the expense for apparatus is relatively great.
The present invention is based on the objective to provide a filtering plant for removing dusts from gases by which a similar effect as in the central dust collector described immediately above is achieved, but wherein only a significantly reduced expense for apparatus has to be provided, however.